


Try Something New

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Try Something New

Severus clenched around Harry's cock as he came, shuddering beneath his younger lover. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust in once more, the perfect tight heat pulling him over the edge. Panting as if he'd run a marathon, he barely heard Severus's low voice.

"Do it." Severus canted his hips just so, causing Harry's softening prick to slip from his arse. Harry was left staring at the well stretched hole, a dribble of come trailing out and running down to Severus's sac. Leaning forward Harry licked from the droplet up along the wrinkled skin to Severus's entrance. 

"Fuck," Severus exhaled and Harry slipped his tongue inside, tasting the salty come and getting hard again at the idea of eating Severus out after they'd fucked. Warming to his task, he spread Severus's cheeks wider and probed the hole with his tongue, licking and sucking his own come as it dripped out.

Severus's hand began working his cock, bringing himself to hardness again as Harry worked for every last drop. Harry was now hard again himself and what he wouldn't do to fuck Severus again. He pulled back from the man's arse, wiping his face on his arm. 

Before he had a chance to position himself, Severus straightened. 

"My turn."


End file.
